


ABO Agent SuperCorp Wolf Fic

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Pack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Kara, Lena, And Lucy``s packs have been at odds for years but finally they will unite under the rule of three





	ABO Agent SuperCorp Wolf Fic

As Kara lies there between her mates, she can't help but remember the events of the last few hours. She can feel Lena pressed to her front, still tied by her knot inside Kara as Lucy nuzzles into her neck behind her, her cock wedged firmly between Kara`s cheeks. She can feel the soft rumble in Lucy's chest. Hear as she purrs, ever since she has known her Lucy has been a snuggler.

 

When they had first met each other, it had been in the middle of the woods. It was in the midst of the neutral ground, the space between their packs. It had been a mid-summers eve, and the wind had called Kara to leave her home in the packs compound and make her way there. 

Alex had always said Karas nose would get her into trouble one day, ever since she managed to track a delivery of potstickers from several miles away. And it turned out she was right. 

 

Kara had arrived to find two other wolves entering the clearing as well. A wolf black as night and with brilliant green eyes and another with brown ringlets of hair move towards the centre of the clearing. Kara's own wolf surges to join them, and in moments she is transformed into her own brilliant gold wolf. When they all stand in the middle of the clearing, there seems to be a moment of indecision, but instinct soon takes over. Soon they are moving around each other sniffing and nipping at one another as they get one another's scent.

 

For months the triad meet up, they do so in secret knowing their sires would never agree to allow them to see one another. Lucy's sire is the leader of her packs military, Kara's, the Alphas of her pack, and Lena is the adoptive daughter of her own pack's alphas. Their packs have been at odds with one another for years, ever since the incident involving Lena's older brother, Alex and Kara's cousin Clark, and Lucy`s sister Lois. 

 

She knows their parents want them to find mates within their own packs, but by Rao, she feels a draw to them like she feels for none other. She knows what the stories tell of the soul bound wolves, and she remembers her own parent's stories. About how they knew they were destined to be together. Already she can feel the link forming between them, the more time they spend together, the stronger it becomes. Her wolf aches to be with its mates, in more ways than one, even if it is simply lying beneath the star-spangled sky and looking at the moon together. 

 

And so it is the night before the first full moon after their 18th birthdays the day before the councils will decide on whom to mate them to they take the bond. Well into the night they go back and forth until there can be no doubt that they belong to each other. Each bears the marks of the others one on each side of their throats, the marks standing out in contrast to the otherwise unblemished skin.

 

The elders are pissed, they are utterly infuriated when it comes to their attention that the triad had circumvented their rulings. When they had been discovered earlier that morning the news spread like wildfire. Soon the entirety of the three packs, 800 wolves in total stand in the centre of the neutral zone as the elders of all three packs convene. It takes less than an hour for the councils to reach a decision, they resolve to dissolve the bond, to separate the mates. They had anticipated some resistance from the triad, what they hadn't accounted for was the strength of the triad`s defiance. 

 

They had assumed the young wolves would be easily overcome, after all no wolf had ever been able to overpower the alpha`s combined compulsion. What they found, however, was terrifying for them. They learned that the triad wasn't as weak as they had hoped. They learned that no longer were they the strongest wolves in the pack. They learned the pack had new alphas.

 

It was a bloodbath, in mere moments everything went to hell as one of the elders snarled at Kara. The slur barely having time to leave his lips before Lena had moved and torn his jaw clean off. Several of the others moved to restrain Lena but found themselves sprawled out with broken bones as Lucy moves to defend her mate. The final straw though was when the general raised a gun toward his own daughter. even as Kara`s own sires look on horrified, Kara without even a moments hesitation was upon the general. her wolf form emerging mid-leap as her teeth tear out the general`s throat and her paws pin him to the ground. The howl she releases echoes around the clearing, it's challenge obvious. 

No one dares challenge the triad, not after the display they have just seen. The entirety of the three packs fall to their knees in submission to their new alphas, and for the first time in years there is peace.


End file.
